I love you
by nluyenphuong
Summary: Sam's back in Mckinley, but he wants to get Mercedes back when Quinn's still in love with him. This is what I want to happen after their "We Are Young" performance.


_**This is what I want to happen. Sam needs to be with Quinn, not Mercedes. This is after the "We Are Young" performance.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn's POV.<strong>_

"Welcome back, guys!" Rachel says as she walks to Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and gives them a hug. Everyone does the same. We just won sectionals and our girls are back to Glee Club. We can't be more happy! Well, they can't. I want to be happy as much as my friends are right now, but I just can't. I'm standing here and looking at them cheering and laughing. Then, I look at Sam. He's having a cute smile on his face. I can tell how much happy he is to see Mercedes back. I haven't seen that cute smile since we broke up. I thought I was the only one who could make him smile like that.

Yes, I made a big mistake last year, I cheated on him, but I never stop loving him. I never tell him that though, but I really do love him. When I saw him back in Mckinley I was so glad. I thought that it'd be my chance to fix everything. I asked him to be with me again and we could raise Beth together because I know he'd be a great father, but…the answer wasn't what I expected. He said _no_. I didn't know why. I thought it's because he still hated me for what I did to him last year, but it's even worse. Later that day, I saw him and Mercedes walking down the hall together, hand in hand. He told her that he's gonna fight to win her back. That hurts me a lot. Now looking at him smiling like that when she's back, it hurts even more. I can't be here any longer. I think I'm gonna cry. I can't cry in front of them. So when everyone doesn't pay attention to me, I quietly leave the auditorium.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's POV.<strong>_

I can't be more happy when Mercedes and the girls are back. That means I can be with her everyday. I still have a chance to win her back. I walk through the guys and give her a hug, but she just hugs me back quickly and then pulls away. How can she do that to me? She knows that I still have feelings for her. But, I won't give up. I know she likes me and I'll do anything to get her back.

Suddenly, I remember one thing. I look around and I can't find Quinn anywhere. She was here a couple seconds ago. What if there's something wrong? I have to find her.

I look at Mercedes one last time with a sigh and then quietly walk away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinn's POV.<strong>_

I'm sitting in the astronomy room with my hands cover my face. I can't stop the tears pouring out. This is the place where Sam taught me how to play the guitar and then tried to kiss me, this is also the place where he gave me the promise ring and told me that he loved me. I miss that. I miss everything about us. Another tear falls out from my eye and drops on my hand. I look down. The ring that he gave me, I'm still wearing it. I never take it off. He just doesn't know.

I hate myself so much. I just want to yell at me for being so stupid. If I didn't cheat on him with Finn, today I'd be in his arms and wouldn't be sitting here and crying like an idiot. Suddenly, I hear some footsteps at the door so I look up. It's Sam. I can't let him see me crying so I quickly wipe away the tears and look away when he enters the room.

"Hey," he says, walking to me.

"Hey…," I mumble and look down,"what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Why did you leave? I was so worried that there's something wrong happened," he says and sits down next to me. I'm not saying anything. Why does he have to be here? I'm hurting and I don't want him to see me like this.

"Quinn…" Sam says as he turns to me and lifts up my chin, "Quinn, are you crying? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I quickly pull away and wipe the corner of my eye, "I'm fine…You should get back with them…"

"What's wrong? Tell me?" he asks, still looking at me. I try to smile at him to show him that I'm fine, "see? I'm okay, Sam…Don't worry."

I think he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't say anything about that. I quickly look down at my hands on my lap and stay quiet. Sam looks around the room and a smile appears on his face. He points to the ceiling,"remember this?"

I look up and see the red ball hanging on the ceiling.

"That's Mars, planet of war," he says exactly what I said when we first came here. I smile and nod my head, "yep, but we're on Earth…"

"Right," he chuckles and looks down. Why does he have to remind me about the first time we were here together? I'm trying to forget everything and he just came and brought it up again.

"You should go back to the auditorium…Mercedes…she's waiting for you…" I say, trying to fake another smile.

"No, she doesn't want me…but I think she's just acting. I know that she still has feelings for me. I'll do anything to get her back," he smiles.

I just look at him without saying a word. He really wants her back. He'll do _anything_ to get her back. Why didn't he fight for me when I was with Finn? I never love Finn. I just got back with him because Sam's with Santana.

"Mercedes' a lucky girl…" I mumble and look down. He doesn't say anything. Both of us sit in silence again. Then, I stand up.

"Let's go back to the guys," I tell him and I'm about to walk away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's POV.<strong>_

She keeps saying that she's okay when she's obviously not. How does she think that she can hide it from me? I know her too well. But I just don't understand, Quinn used to be very happy, she's never like this. What happened to her?

"Let's go back to the guys," she tells me and stands up to walk away, but I quickly grab her hand, "we're not going back there until you tell me what's going on! You were never like this, Quinn."

"I already told you, there's nothing…"

"Quinn, tell me. Please," I stand up and look at her. She quickly turns away. I see some tears run out from the corners of her eyes. She's crying.

"You really want to know?" she asks me. I take a step nearer to her but she pulls away. I just sigh, "I do. Tell me."

"It's because of you! There I said it! Happy?" she says in the tears.

What is she talking about? I don't understand. It's because of me? What did I do? I don't remember doing anything that hurt her.

"You don't care what I feel or what I think. You cannot see how much I want you back. All you care about is how to win Mercedes from Shane," she cries, "when I heard that you were gonna leave Mckinley, I went crazy. I dyed my hair pink, I started to smoke, I got a tattoo and quitted Glee club…I did all of that because you were gone…" she wipes the corner of her eye, "then Beth's back and I thought if I had her I'd be happy again so I got back with Puck and tried to take her away from Shelby…But then, you came back…" she turns to look at me with her brown eyes, they turned red because she's crying so hard, "I don't care about taking Beth back anymore. I want _you_ back…but you don't know…you are too busy fighting for Mercedes…"

I stay quiet the whole time and look at her. She's crying hard and I don't know what to do, just standing here like an idiot. The other day when she told me to get back with her, I thought it's because she wanted Beth back, I didn't know that she really wants me back.

"I treated you horrible last year. I'm sorry! Everybody makes mistake! I don't see why you can't forgive me! I understand that you don't care what I'm saying anymore because you love Mercedes! But…Does she care about you like I do?" she stops to breathe and wipes away the tears on her cheek. I see it. It's still there, on her finger, the promise ring I gave her last year. She still has it? Everything she's saying is true? Well, of course it's true, she's crying so hard! But…I want Mercedes. I want her back…I…think so…

I open my mouth to say something, but then I freeze as I hear those 3 words from her.

"_I love you,"_ she says, "I've loved you since you gave me the ring. I didn't tell you, because I was scared. I never said those 3 words to anyone before. Now, it's too late…"

I can see her hands shaking. She tries to holds back the tears. I think I can feel it again, that feeling. The feeling I had the first time I saw her. Suddenly, I don't care about Mercedes anymore. I like her, but I never love her. _I love Quinn_. I always love Quinn and I think I never stop loving her.

I quickly grab her hand and pull her close to me. I can feel her shaking in my arms so I lay a soft kiss on the top of her head and whisper to her, "I love you, too."

She pulls away a bit and look up at me, "what? But…Mercedes…"

"She's happy with Shane now. I never love her anyway, I always love you. _Just you_."

Before she can say anything else, I grab her face and press my lips to hers. It's just a soft kiss, but I can see sparks fly everywhere. I never had this feeling when I was with Mercedes or with Santana or anyone else. When we have pulled away, I smile down at her and wipe away the tears on her cheek. She falls into my arms again and hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sam…Don't leave me again," she says to me.

"I won't. I love you very much," I mumble into her hair as I lift up her chin and kiss her one more time before we go back to the Glee Club, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys like it :D Thank you for reading!<strong>_


End file.
